Bad Behavior
by nurseholliday
Summary: A Klaroline Two shot. Pure Smut.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't often that I went out with the intention of getting drunk. It was even rarer for me to go out drinking without Klaus. He was a might possessive when it came to this sort of thing.

I knew that, even if I told him for the trillionth time that I was not one of his possessions.

Deep down I can't say that every time his alpha-male came out I wasn't just a little bit thrilled.

He was absolutely adorable when he was jealous.

Don't tell him I said that.

But tonight wasn't any ordinary night. Tonight was Katherine's bachelorette party and if I didn't end this night more drunk then I've ever been I'll be disappointed. Or at least Katherine will be. Who am I kidding? Katherine won't let me out of this club until I'm incapable of walking.

It's strange knowing that somehow Katherine had become my closest friend. When I think back on the circumstances that we met under I would have never been able to foresee that the person who turned me into a vampire would mean so much to me. But 15 years had changed a lot, I had changed, and so did a certain 500 year old doppelganger.

Katherine was the only person who supported my attraction to Klaus. She stood by me when everyone else walked away. I had never expected it. That the people I spent my entire life supporting and protecting couldn't continue to associate with me if I pursued my relationship with the Original Hybrid. Even Stefan, who I still talked to on occasion, is wary of me. Without Katherine… well I don't know what I would have done. When I decided to leave Mystic Falls for Nola all we had was each other, and somehow, someway she changed. I think that is mostly had to do with that over her entire life she never really had a true friend to rely on. She was never given the option to be a good person.

I guess the rest is history.

Now we are here, in a dirty club celebrating Katherine Pierce's marriage to Elijah Mikaelson.

Let's just say that I wasn't the only one to notice Kat's change.

Klaus was nowhere near thrilled to learn of Elijah's engagement to the woman he has spent 500 years chasing. He was probably less thrilled with knowing we intended to send her out in true bachelorette style. That meant, blood, booze, men, and all different sorts of dirty dancing.

"As long as you remain within the numerous clubs under our jurisdiction I don't see a problem."

"About that…"

And that is how the fighting started. We literally have been fighting each other ever since.

He's acting like a complete child, and I refuse to bend to his ridiculous demands.

We parted coldly this evening. Me rolling my eyes as he disapprovingly dissected my appearance. I had no intention to catering to my boyfriend's psychopathic whims.

That was before the Shotpocolypse.

And the dancing.

And the fact that this place made me horny as hell.

Don't judge me. We've been fighting for weeks! We've never gone this long without tearing each other's clothes off before.

I thought it was only women that withheld sex as punishment in a relationship.

Apparently Klaus hasn't gotten that memo.

So somewhere between the drinks and the haze of sexual frustration I decided I wanted to call the very man that was making me frustrated.

Copious amounts of alcohol had the tendency to make me a bit frisky.

I waited on the other side of the bar for about 10 minutes before I got the bartenders attention. Leaving my phone at home (intentionally) also wasn't my brightest of ideas. I made a point to flash the wolf charm handing from my bracelet as I spoke, "Is there a phone I can use?"

The bartender eyed my bracelet as he contemplated my question. The symbol for the Hybrid ruler was universally known in New Orleans. Even humans unaware of the supernatural world knew that you didn't mess with people who wore the wolf. Being the girlfriend of the most powerful creature on earth did have its perks.

"Sure." He handed me an ancient telephone still connected to the receiver by a long twisty cord.

This place was really high class.

I dialed Klaus's cell phone number, the only number I had managed to memorize other than my mother's house number. I waited as the ringing resonated in my ear.

"Klaus." He answered briskly.

"Hi there gorgeous" I purred into the phone. I leaned against the bar covering my other ear with my hand to block out the violent thumping. "I'm drunk dialing you.

His voice changed, it slowed and grew warm with that captivating lull that I loved. The timber his voice only reached when he was speaking to me. My insides grew fuzzy. "I can tell. Are you having a good time?"

I made a contenting humming sound. "I am, but for some reason I miss you."

I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was smiling. "Are you behaving yourself?" I rolled my eyes at his question. Typical.

"I'm hot and sweaty and dripping in alcohol. I've been dancing like I'm single."

"You know love, bad girls get punished." Heat coursed through me at his words. My breathing hitching at the implications. I twisted the cord around my finger playfully.

"Maybe I'll be really bad. Make my punishment worth it." I was baiting him. And I loved it.

His growl reverberated through me. "Come home and be bad with me."

The thought of him at our home, sitting behind his massive polished mahogany desk, all power and position, leaned back and ready for me made me breathe leave my lungs in little pants.

After two weeks of celibacy my body was aching for him.

"I'm stuck here till Katherine's ready to go." My eyes skating across the bar to find Katherine shamelessly swinging around an elevated pole. "And that might take a while…"

"I can come to you." My pulse jumped at his words, especially when his voice lowered down a timber that oozed pure sex. "Do you want that?"

My eyes focused around me again. To the vibrating and pulsing music. My imagination went wild, fantasizing about him her, the gorgeous 1000 year old Hybrid so out of place compared to the young 20 something's on break from college. It made me squirm with anticipation.

"I want you."

His parting words were enough to send my senses into overdrive. "I'm on my way. You better be ready for me sweetheart." And he hung up.

No asking for directions.

No asking where I was even located in this place.

Reaching over to replace the receiver on the business end of the bar I grabbed another round of shots and headed back to the bride to be. We both loudly cheered as we took our shots and danced some more. After a few more minutes I excused myself to the bathroom. I was giddy with booze and excitement. I licked my lips as I moved faster towards the little girl's room. I hit the sink to freshen up. Most of my makeup had melted off leaving my smokey eye smudged beyond repair and my cheeks flushed from the heat and exertion. My hair was a mess, mussed and wild around my face.

I basically looked like hot sex.

Hot hybrid/vampire sex if I had my way.

I made it back out only to pass Katherine on her way into the restroom. "Having fun?"

"Hell yeah." She grinned, shaking her tiny ass as she spoke. "This place is INSANE."

I giggled as I pointed back to the massive crowd. "I'm going to go grind against some hot guy."

"GET IT GIRL." She called as I pushed my way into the crowd.

I weaved my way through the writhing bodies, my blood pulsing harder with every step. Sweat glistened on my exposed skin and I was caught around the waist and pulled into a man's rolling hips. I let the music and the moment take me. Dancing and closing my eyes to lose myself with the music.

The man's hands started too slid down and I gripped them hard before forcing them back to my hips. I may be dancing like I'm single, but I was very much NOT.

A few songs passed before I felt the ripple of awareness that told me Klaus was nearby. It always amazed me that I could be so attuned to where he was in relation to me. That I could know when he got near me. I shouldn't have been surprised that he had somehow found me. He was a neurotic control freak who didn't like being told no. But he was my neurotic control freak.

An electric charge coursed through me. The music seemed louder. My body more aroused. The temperature hotter. A smile quirked on my lips as I opened my eyes and spotted his heated gaze narrowed on me across the dance floor. I was instantly hot for him, my mouth watering at the sight of him in his Henley shirt and jeans, his signature necklaces around his throat.

Those shirts were invented for this man. I swear.

Our eyes exchanged spoken messages and I licked my lips as I rolled my hip back into my partners. My eyes never left his as I let my body move against the strangers.

Klaus's hands fisted at his sides, his posture aggressive and predatory. He slowly made his way too us. It's like the crowd parted on its own for him. The power lurking barely suppressed under the surface dispelling everyone from his path. As he finally came within the last couple feet to me I met him on his last step. Moving into him, my arms encircling his shoulders and my hands tangling into his curls. My mouth met his in a searing, desperate kiss.

Jesus Christ I had missed him.

The guy I had been dancing with didn't take kindly to being ditched. "Hey bro, we were dancing here."

Klaus seized the man by the collar before I had time to react. I watched as his pupils dilated his tone lowered. "You will walk away. And if you ever see this woman again you will run as fast as you can in the other direction." It took only a second for the compulsion to take over and the man to turn and disappear into the crowd.

I did not like being treated like an object.

But, there was something about my hybrid being jealous that really did it for me.

He wrapped his arms tightly around my cupping my backside and pressing me hard against him. He bruised my lip s with the ferocity of his passion, his tongue tangling with mine in hard, deep plunges that warned me of the violent shades of his lust.

"Sweetheart." He murmured his lips still pressed against my own. "You've been a very bad girl." His words made me move harder to his rock hard chest gasping at the friction of his body caressing my erect nipples.

We danced. I didn't even know Klaus could dance like this, but I wasn't complaining. Our bodies strained and moved together as if there were no clothes between us. As if there weren't hundreds of people around us.

Forget that we had been fighting.

This man was perfection.

Klaus watched me through hooded eyelids, seduction me with his need and the erotic movement of his hips. I was lost in him. All thought so Katherine and why I had come here in the first place were gone from my mind. He kneaded my breast through the thin fabric of my blood red mini dress. My bra was no barrier and I felt every stroke as if his skin was touching mine. I moaned and let my head fall back, savoring the sensations. I didn't care that there were dozens, hundreds, of people surrounding us. All I wanted was for him to never stop touching me.

"You want me." He growled, the yellow of his werewolf side flashing around his pupils. 'You want me to take you right here?" He grazed his teeth along the column of my neck and a shiver coursed through me. My body ached for completion. For him. "In front of all of these people?"

"Would you?"

"I want to prove that you're mine. I want every single person here to know that you belong to me and only me."

We got lost for a moment and I let my hands wander down to slide over his ass. I loved how this man could wear a pair of jeans. He seemed content with winding me up on the dance floor, but I wanted more, I wanted him to need me as much as I needed him. I brought my hand to trail over his bulging erection. He hissed as his gaze clashed with mine.

With a tug he was pulling me across the floor. I hobbled after him as we moved across the dance floor. My feet attempted to keep up my heels sliding across dangerously as we wound through the gyrating couples to a black door being guarded by a very surly looking bouncer.

He came toe to toe with the bouncer, power oozing off him in almost visible waves. I didn't need to see his face to know he was using compulsion. "What's behind this door?"

"The office." The bouncer answered monotonously.

"Is there anyone in there?"

"No."

"Good. You are going to let us through and then you will do anything in your power to make sure that we aren't disturbed. Do you understand?"

"Yes." The massive man moved to the side and we disappeared through the frame into the black room within.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**Hey everyone, here is a two shot that I've been working on. I know it's been a while since I've posted anything but I've been suffering from some serious writers block. I'm super excited I was able to write something at all. Anyway I was listening to my ipod the other day and an older song I hadn't heard in forever came on and I had this vision of Caroline dancing with some guy while Klaus watched and got insanely jealous. It needed to be written down, so I did it. **

**Hopefully will have the next installment done over the weekend. Hope you guys like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two.

Within seconds he had slammed into the wall his mouth covering mine ferociously. My eyes hadn't adjusted to the dim light and I could barely make out Klaus's figure in the darkness. He ripped at my clothes pulling my dress and bra down in one swift tug to free my erect nipples to the cool air. His hands slid up my legs, over my thighs, under my skirt until they were brushing the edges of my panties in a way that was half torture, half bliss.

His body covered mine, his arms around me; his hips supporting mine, his teeth teasing the sensitive skin where my shoulder met my neck. In this moment, open and exposed for him, he owned me.

And I fucking loved it.

"Take me." He rewarded my admission by letting his hand feather over my dripping cleft, still covered by the silk of my underwear. I gasped and strained forward. Desperate for more, desperate for him. His lazy confident grin that would normally make me activate my bitch mode fired my senses. He knew exactly what he was doing to me, and he loved every second of it. I whimpered as he played with me. If he wasn't holding me upright I would be putty at his feet. "Please."

"What do you want?" His beautifully accented voice was slow, thick with his desire for me.

"I want you." I gasped; his hand skated up to my lower stomach before lightly threading down underneath the band of my panties. I focused every ion of my brainpower on his hand and where it was going next. I willed him further on with my mind, praying he would end my agony and touch me where I wanted him the most.

"Who do you want love I didn't hear you?"

"You, Only you." He purred at my words finally letting his sinful fingertips dip into my heat. I cried out at the exquisite pressure of his touch. Jesus, I was so close already. His fingers moved in a light circle and my eyes rolled back into my head.

"Did you forget that tonight?" His lips caressed the shell of my ear, the stubble of his jaw against my bare throat sending delicious sensations through my body. "Did you forget me when you were with those other men? When they were touching you…rubbing against you? Did you forget that you were mine?"

I was almost shaking with need. I'd never wanted him as much as I wanted him right now. I never thought it would be possible that I could want him this much. That if I didn't have him inside of me within the next couple minutes I would literally die. This was worse than bloodlust, this was what torture was. His hand moved down slowly until it hovered over the place I wanted him the most. His fingertip lightly pushed inside of me, barely a fraction of an inch and nowhere near enough. My hips lunged forward, desperately trying to get him to slip deeper inside me, but he held me like a vice.

He had every intention of maintaining complete control.

"Never. I never forget."

"You never forget what Caroline?" I opened my eyes, my vision barely adjusting to the darkness. I could make out Klaus's face marred by shadows, set in a sheer primal satisfaction. Another jolt rocked my body. My nipples became harder somehow, I ached everywhere. I tangled my hands into his hair pulling his lips to mine.

"I'm yours." Our lips met in violent kiss. My words spurred his hand on his finger effortlessly slid to the hilt inside of me. I cried out, unable to suppress expressing my pleasure. I didn't care; the entirety of New Orleans could hear me scream, as long as he kept going.

But he didn't. He hand stilled, seated inside of me.

It wasn't enough.

I wanted more. I tried to rotate my hips to take more of his hand, to create the glorious friction I needed. But he was having none of it.

"Again." He ordered.

"I'm yours."

Another finger slid inside of me and I squeezed my eyes shut savoring the feeling of him stretching me so intimately.

"Again."

He was looking for complete surrender. I should have been ashamed with myself for giving into him. But I wasn't, not when he could do this to me.

"I'm yours." The words came out on a moan, as he twisted his fingers and let his thumb press into the tiny bundle of nerves hidden between my folds.

I was so close.

My back arched as I reached for my climax. I skittered along the edge of the beautiful precipice and…

His hand was gone.

My eyes snapped open to meet his stormy blue ones. "Now now love, you're being punished remember?" Disbelief mixed with incredulity seeped through me. How… how could he…

But my train of thought derailed as he pulled me forward with his drugging lips. The wall was no longer at my back and I was being lead through the room. With a woosh he had me balanced on the edge of the desk, his hips framed perfectly between my open thighs. My breasts exposed and heaving, my face evident with my desire. My weight resting back on my arms. I'm sure I looked like a train wreck. His let his gaze flick over me once before he ran his tongue across his top teeth.

I couldn't take much more of this.

Excruciatingly slow he lowered himself to his knees before me, his eyes never left mine as his hands skated inward from my knees towards the apex. The sight of him before me, ready to service me, to pleasure me. The most powerful creature in the world. My hybrid. There was no greater aphrodisiac than that. There was nothing that got me hotter. As his hands reached my throbbing sex, I stared transfixed as with a nimble twist of his hands he shredded my underwear into scraps. But his eyes, his eyes never left mine as his head dipped closer and I could feel his hot breath against my dripping clit.

The waiting was agony. I whimpered and arched my lower half towards his mouth. His dark chuckle mixed itself with the madness of the sensation. I couldn't look at him any longer. I dipped my head back and waited, waited for him to end my agony. Finally I felt the wetness of his tongue lightly flick over my heat and I cried out with the blinding flash of pleasure.

He tortured me like that. With light teasing flicks and long licks of his tongue. Never with enough pressure. It was never enough. I wanted more. My arms gave out on me and I fell back onto the desk. Whatever was beneath me dug into my back but it was nothing compared to the torment Klaus was inflicting upon me. I pinched my nipples with my fingertips, desperate for something, anything, any kind of satisfaction I could get.

This was madness, and I was lost in it. I was melting into insanity. Slowly but surely.

Finally it all became too much. I screamed my surrender. "Please Klaus. Please I need you. Please… I can't… Oh god please…" My voice had never sounded so rough, so unrecognizable, so fraught. He stood, surveying the damage he had inflicted upon me like he was assessing one of his paintings.

"Yes." He reached between us to open his fly and I scrambled towards him. My hands immediately went to the bulging flesh of his erection but he yanked me around so that my back was to him. My eyes closed as his cock, so stiff and warm rested heavily against the bare cheek of my ass. He was just as hot for this as I was. He was hot for me. His lips moved over my skin, forging a scorching trail to my mouth. "Do you see what happens when you're a bad girl Caroline?" his tongue touched mine with teasing licks. I couldn't speak anymore, the noises I was emitting were completely undecipherable. He bent his knees, lining himself up with me, stroking my clit with the wide crest of his cock. And finally, after an eternity he thrust himself fully inside of me. A low keening cry escaped me at feeling him so deep inside of me.

With him, just like this, I felt complete.

He slowly pulled out of me, hovering just at the brink of pulling completely free before slamming into me again. He seized my hips and angled me, knowing just how to position me to make me fit all of him. He was too big for me, too long and to thick. He was delicious.

My core trembled, clenching tightly around him. He made a rough sound of pleasure, pulling out just a little before sliding back slowly. Again, and again. But it wasn't enough, he was intentionally prolonging it, intentionally keeping me from the edge of my desire. This was still my "punishment" I let one hand trail between my thighs, intent of massaging myself into the orgasm that I needed but as my hand trailed down. His left my hips and slammed them hard against the tabletop.

"Not yet Sweetheart."

My body was so frustrated, so bursting with unsuppressed need that I felt like I was going to cry. If I didn't come I was going to go crazy. I was going to be locked up in the mental ward for the rest of the universe because he wouldn't fuck me.

"Please Niklaus. Please I can't take it anymore. Please make love to me. Please." He must have heard the urgency in my voice, in the words that I impulsively spoke. He spun me around and sank into me, bringing his forehead to touch mine as his lips skimmed each other.

"Tell me."

I knew then what he wanted to hear. This claiming, it was meant as punishment, but it was about more than that. It was about his insecurity. I said the words he wanted to hear, the words that even I admit we didn't say often enough. The words that I meant with every single fiber of my being.

"I love you." And just like that he was working inside of me. I was unbearably excited, greedy, feeling both the submission and the dominance of being with him. I could do nothing but take hat Klaus gave me. The perfect slide and retreat and the sounds of our hunger. The scrape of his jeans against my thighs told me he'd pushed them down only far enough o free his cock, the novelty of it, the forbidden-ness of it thrilled me.

He claimed me, his thrusts becoming erratic as his mouth engulfed mine. He growled as he raced toward his fall. "Mine," he said gruffly. "you're mine."

It was too much. I came with a scream, shaking violently. He pounded the ecstasy into me. One orgasm rolled another and another. He was close, his body shook with it.

"Caroline." He whimpered.

He fucked me hard, thrusting into me like a man possessed. I held on spread wide for him. He was lost to instinct, to the primal, to the insistent desire to mate. Raw moans spilled from him as his desperate need consumed us both.

He came with an animal roar.

He came so hard I felt it, sending me once more over the edge.

We flew together on the crests of our passion. Of our completion.

Our breathes came out in heaving gasps as we slowly descended back towards earth.

* * *

**So I lied. There is totally going to be a part three. **


End file.
